Teardrops in the Moonlight
by midnightblues
Summary: When theres noone left who do you turn to for comfort. HD Slash


**A/N **This is a Harry/Draco oneshot and it's my first fic. (apart from something really awful which I have since deleted). It is Slash so if you don't like it please don't read it and flame me about it. I would appreciate feedback on how to improve my writing though as I said this is my first fic so any advice is helpful. Midnightblues : )

HBP is not taken in to account.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or any of the characters they are JK Rowling's I just decided to play with them. The poem however is all mine.

_No sorrow on Earth, _

_Can compare, _

_To that of._

_The moonlight in a teardrop_

I watch you stand there on the edge of the lake. Stood where we used to meet. Where we first really met. The moonlight makes you beautiful, it makes you glow. You are ethereal and perfect, as always.

I never really knew you till a chance meeting. We both liked to wander the grounds late at night. You so you could escape your friends. Me to escape my nightmares, I had so many of those back then. Didn't I. Before he fell, I thought we could make it after the war I thought we could carry on better than before, no more hiding no more lies there was no-one left to lie to.

_Slipping down alabaster cheeks_

_Moonlight reflects in over bright eyes._

_Illuminating the droplets_

_They sparkle and shine. _

I'm watching you cry I can see the tears. I'm closer to you now. I can see the moonlight define your delicate features. Just like the night we started breaking down our barriers you and me enemies from the very start years of animosity between you and I not to mention my friends, housemates and pretty much everyone connected to me.

Not that we were much better to you. You were the embodiment of everything I despised as I was to you. Darkness and light my polar opposite.

Yet I needed you as much as you needed me. We defined each other made each other whole. I remember talking till the sun rose till the moonlight turned into sunlight like us darkness to light somewhere between the two of us we became a sunrise or a sunset a myriad of warm colours fading into darkness or exploding into light depending on how we felt at the time.

I remember heated arguments, fist fights, angry tears turning into sombre kisses gentle touches, making love tenderly hidden under the near by tree.

I can remember the night our relationship changed. It was the night after I lost Ron and Hermione in the attack on Hogsmeade. You lost some of your friends then didn't you. You lost Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle you may have wanted to escape them but deep down you did care about them, but most of all you lost your faith. Up until that point you believed in Voldemort's cause, you believed it would purify the wizarding world then he killed your friends and you saw what he was.

A monster and nothing more.

You believed he would spare your friends because they were purebloods because their parents were death eaters. He did no such thing. He coldly murdered them, we were just children, in age we still are but in our minds and hearts we grew into adults that day.

I couldn't save my friends and you couldn't save yours, from that moment we were equals. We both failed.

That night met by the lake we didn't plan it like we usually did I had just been released from the hospital wing you had left a few hours earlier we didn't speak then we never spoke inside Hogwarts not once. I had a couple of broken ribs mended you some minor burns Madame Pomfrey wanted us both to stay over night we both refused wanting to be alone.

We met by the lake you were crying much like now I could see the moonlight in your tears much like now I cried too we cried for the ones we lost for the ones we failed for the innocence we lost that day.

_Each beautifully heartbreaking_

_The tears fall freely_

_Each reflect the moonlight_

Then I kissed those tears away. You locked your eyes into mine our eyes brightened by the tears rolling down our faces watery emeralds meeting watery silver.

It was then that I realised I needed you. You were all I had left. You kissed me then softly you told me you were sorry for what did to my friends and me. I didn't know if you meant it. I didn't care it was enough that you said it. I wished I could ask Hermione if I should trust you but she wasn't there to ask anymore. I was alone again but then so were you for the first time in your life so I comforted you and in turn you comforted me we blocked out each others pain we weren't happy but we weren't sad either we just took solace in each other by the lake.

Then the final battle came taking more lives more loved ones I stood victorious over Voldemort's body I fought him for you and those he took away from me because there was no-one else left to fight for no-one that I really cared about.

_They stand out_

_Like pearls_

_Precious gems_

We met by the lake one last time you weren't crying this time and the moon seemed dull, covered by the clouds you seemed ordinary. You smiled at me hopefully and wrapped your arms around me. I stood there. I still had no-one and neither did you the hopes for us carrying on our relationship seemed childish now I needed to move on and so did you.

I told you this, you didn't cry just stood there and then you left. You just walked away from me no tears no recriminations nothing.

In school you were no different you didn't break our rules and speak to me there were no owls requesting my presence by the lake. Then I started to realise my mistakes I missed you I missed your comfort I missed your perfect tears the way you glowed in the moonlight.

I started walking to the lake late at night hoping you'd be there waiting for me. You never were.

_I wish I could brush them away_

_But I know that will never be._

_So I will watch you cry _

_Your tragic tears_

You were there tonight I wonder if you missed me too. I'm watching you cry again standing in the brilliant moonlight wondering if they're for me. I'll never ask you because I know you'll never tell me so I just watch until you wipe your tears away without my help.

You are moving on just like I thought you would I just wish I was there helping you do it because I need your help too I realised I can't do it alone, but you will never know that because you don't want me back. I know you're crying now but the tears are slowing and soon they'll stop for good. You will move on, and I will be just a memory.

_Knowing I'll never comfort you again._


End file.
